


I've Seen How You've Received Each One

by voidslantern



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidslantern/pseuds/voidslantern
Summary: A beautiful artwork by wehavekookies on tumbr (http://wehavekookies.tumblr.com/post/163658551234/i-give-up) has inspired me to write this.





	I've Seen How You've Received Each One

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, go check the artwork. It's so beautiful.

That time, the Void was so calm. Corvo had always tried to pin the Void’s turbulences and shifts to the mood of its dweller, but quite never succeed in finding a pattern.  
Yet again, there were different things lurking underneath the Outsider’s skin, sometimes far beyond the comprehension of a mortal man. It had never scared Corvo away, though.   
And now, they both were so gloriously naked, skin pressed to skin at all the right places, the Outsider’s lips soft, and his hands strong and broad against the tense muscles in Corvo’s back.   
Attano let out a quiet sigh as he felt another caress of lips and tongue ghost over his back, the movement trailing the white scars so stark against tan skin. The Outsider shifted a little closer, his fingers trailing lower, following all the criss-crosses and angry slashes. Corvo wasn’t sure his scars made a pleasant sight, at least he never found them even remotely worth showing off… but it was the Whale God who took particular interest in them every time they were close, though never quite speaking about them. Not until now.  
‘I’ve seen how you’ve received each one,’ the Outsider’s voice send shivers running all over him, but Corvo, despite the attraction, felt himself tense up.   
Corvo Attano’s life was a long and a full one, and full not necessarily with pleasant things.   
There was a lot of scars.  
The Outsider was now content in kissing and licking and stroking every single one, and Corvo was not sure if he’d burst with desire, or shame at the memories this gentleness had brought back.  
'Don’t tell me,’ the Outsider whispered, granting his attention to the nastiest of all scars - one of the first, too - and Corvo arched his back, overwhelmed. If he was present, watching, to each and every wound Corvo received… There really was nothing left of himself to hide, and that nakedness of soul, of fate, made the Serkonan shiver with uneasiness.  
'Don’t tell me,’ the Outsider repeated, leaning forward, his broad palm sliding all the way down to Corvo’s manhood, and Corvo arched himself further, content to offer, content to give, the Outsider’s attentions making him almost instantly forget all the hurts behind each scar.  
He understood Corvo. He always did. They could speak without words, without even looking at each other. The Void that once terrified Corvo, now felt more and more in the presence of a certain black-eyed man. And what said man was doing now…  
The Whale God was the one bearing the worst of scars, the horrific ugly thing that made him who he was but it was Corvo who finally felt whole in the Outsider’s arms, perhaps for the first time in his life, and he could never be thankful enough for each kiss and caress, for breaking him open and healing him again.


End file.
